


now i'm drowning in the flood i made

by Probably_Not_Captain_America



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Tales of the Jedi
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it got out of hand, porn with a little plot i guess, slight hair kink, terrible weather over there, this is so extremely obscure im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Not_Captain_America/pseuds/Probably_Not_Captain_America
Summary: Exar had squarely pinned him to a portion of wall that didn’t hold shelves, one arm braced next to Ulic’s head, his lightsaber hoisted under Ulic’s chin, thumb on the ignition. His face was close enough for Ulic to feel his breath when he continued:“…you’ve done an awful lot of flattering yourself so far, and have very little to show for it. Quite the one-sided bargain, don’t you think? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drive my lightsaber through your brains right now. Go ahead, my patience is wearing thin.”-They may have been branded Master and Apprentice, but that didn't mean Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma got along. Not by a very long shot, actually.





	now i'm drowning in the flood i made

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know the characters: don't fret, hardly anyone does these days. they're from a 90s something comic book series. this was really just a stupid drabble that got of hand i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Not tagged as unsafe sex bc this is still a sci-fi setting and im pretty sure STDs are kinda offed in most of star wars. Still. Stay safe!!  
Btw a Nexu is a tiger-like creature, it's mentioned a few times.  
Title is from At The Bottom by Brand New

Ulic wondered how Exar could willingly live here. The temple he’d had the Massassi build in his honor was a dark, megalithic building, one that inspired awe in onlookers, no doubt, but didn’t seem very comfortable as a homestead. Still, the ex-Jedi had taken to sleeping here whenever he wasn’t on a mission; or at least, that’s what Ulic thought, because Exar would enter in the evening and come out in the morning. For all he knew, Exar could have been conducting some ancient Sith magic all night and never actually sleep; the bags under his eyes would certainly allow for that conclusion.

Now, Ulic had the daunting task of informing his partner in galaxy-conquering of the spectacular defeat their joint forces had suffered at Manaan. The locals had proven to be considerably more robust than they’d seemed, leading to the rather embarrassing failure at a takeover that Ulic now had to take responsibility for.

Ulic sighed in resignation. Yes, sending a smaller unit had been his idea, but did that really mean he had to break the news to Exar? He could just send Mandalore, or another, less important puppet of his. The idea was tempting indeed; facing Exar’s poor temper wasn’t exactly high on the list of things Ulic enjoyed. But no; he had principles, and little as they were, he’d adhere to them.

He straightened, took another long breath, and, gathering his cape around him, headed for the temple entrance.

The air inside the grand temple was cool and damp, a welcome respite from the hot, heavy humidity of Yavin 4’s tropical climate. Crossing the entrance hall, Ulic headed for the comparatively inconspicuous spiral staircase that led to the higher levels, where Exar had made his home.

The obsidian-black steps seemed to stretch upwards infinitely, and with the monotonous tapping of his feet on the stone came wandering thoughts, creeping in like the cold.

_I hope the next skirmish is more successful. Looks like Exar is right sometimes, after all…_

Tap, tap, tap.

_Still. It’s only a minor setback. Our next target should be Coruscant. We needn’t waste any more time gathering armies. The Mandalorian warriors are more than enough._

Tap, tap, tap.

_I wonder how Nomi is doing. _

Ulic shook his head at the thought. The Force focus of the temple’s architecture kept throwing his thoughts off balance (or so he liked to think).

It hardly mattered for the moment, however, because he’d reached the top floor of the largest tower and was now standing on the narrow landing right in front of the doorway that led to Exar’s private rooms, tucked away at the very top of his temple. The Dark Jedi seemed to have a preference for sleeping in high places.

_Like a Nexu_, Ulic thought, rolling his eyes. The man’s flamboyant antics were close to insufferable at times. Steeling himself, Ulic called his name into the general direction of the room.

“Exar…?”

No response. Hm.

The doorway arch was open, save for a floor-length drapery of gold trinkets that softly clinked and chimed when Ulic pushed them aside, stepping inside.

The room was small, with another open doorway to the left leading to an adjacent chamber. A small trapezoid window was set in the far wall, and two more to the right; a stone bench jutted out on the left side. Nearly every inch of wall that wasn’t otherwise occupied held inset shelves, littered with odds and ends from books to what Ulic was pretty sure was a human skull.

The glassless windows let in some of Yavin 4’s glorious sunset, but the main light source were the torches mounted to the wall, their steady flames casting an almost homely glow on the scene. The light reflected on the rich gold of a goblet, caught in a glass jar housing a dead orbalisk, cast long shadows on the heaps of scrolls that looked like they were about to topple at any moment.

Looking around, Ulic realized he’d never even been in here before. Exar really _was_ like a Nexu, he thought with a fairly humorless smirk, hoarding shiny things in his den and ferociously hissing at anyone who came near.

_Time to find the Nexu, then…_

“Exar Kun?”

Ulic called again, listening intently for a moment, but only silence answered him. He was about to check the other room when something on the bench to his left caught his eye; the metallic glint of Exar’s lightsaber hilt.

Indeed, lying on the bench and the floor around it were most of Exar’s equipment and regular clothing; his pauldrons, a green tunic, even his gloves with the amulets, spread on top of his shimmering magenta cape, the lower part of which pooled on the floor, spilling from the bench like a silk river.

_Interesting…_

Ulic stepped closer, curious, when an ice-cold hand on the back of his neck stopped him dead in his tracks.

“_What_ do you think you’re doing, Qel-Droma?”

Ulic gave a start. How had he not noticed Exar approaching? His Force signature must be so in tune with the temple’s that it masked his presence almost perfectly, it seemed.

“By the Force, Exar! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What do you _think_ I’m doing? I was calling you, but you were apparently busy.”

The hold on his neck didn’t relent; Exar seemingly expected more of an explanation for barging into his private chambers.

“I wished to have words with you over the campaign at Manaan. I’m afraid it didn’t go very well.”

“Oh, it didn’t, did it? Why don’t you tell me more, Qel-Droma, I’m sure you know all about it. It was you idea after all, wasn’t it…?”

Exar’s sharp voice was decidedly too close for comfort, but the Dark Jedi released him nonetheless; Ulic spun around rapidly, hand instinctively traveling to his hip, where the reassuring weight of his lightsaber hung at his belt.

His hand stopped, however, when he caught sight of Exar. He didn’t know what he’d expected, considering most of the man’s clothing had clearly been discarded, but it still came as something of a shock to see that Exar was shirtless; not only that, but his long, luscious black hair wasn’t in its regular strict ponytail, instead flowing loosely around Exar’s slim waist in obsidian waves.

Ulic swallowed. There was a lot to be said about Exar Kun, but looks certainly weren’t his most pressing issue. His abdominals looked like they were lightsaber proof.

Quickly realizing he was staring, Ulic dragged his gaze back up to Exar’s regal face. His hopes that the other man hadn’t noticed the break in his movement were crushed, though, when he saw the lopsided smirk Exar was sporting. The other man shifted his position, standing with a hand on his hip and flinging his hair back over his shoulder. He never could resist making a show, it would seem.

“So, Ulic? The effort at Manaan was doomed to fail from the beginning, and it was utterly and entirely _your_ fault. Don’t flatter yourself by thinking you’re bearing news to me. In fact…”

The movement was so fast that Ulic barely saw it coming. With a pull of the Force, Exar called his lightsaber to his hand, and a precise tackle later, Ulic’s head and back slammed painfully into hard stone, a sharp emitter claw digging into his chin in warning.

Exar had squarely pinned him to a portion of wall that didn’t hold shelves, one arm braced next to Ulic’s head, his lightsaber hoisted under Ulic’s chin, thumb on the ignition. His face was close enough for Ulic to feel his breath when he continued:

“…you’ve done an awful lot of flattering yourself so far, and have very little to show for it. Quite the one-sided bargain, don’t you think? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drive my lightsaber through your brains right now. Go ahead, my patience is wearing thin.”

Ulic’s breath came a little faster, and his heart was hammering in his chest. He’d made a grave mistake allowing himself to be outmaneuvered like this, and he knew it; the danger he was in was very real, and patience had indeed never been one of Exar’s virtues. However, even in his current predicament, the way the Sith Lord’s eyes had followed the movement of Ulic’s Adam’s apple against his lightsaber hadn’t slipped past him.

“…Marka Ragnos seemed to think I was worthy, didn’t he?” Ulic said, uncomfortably aware of the claw points puncturing his skin as he spoke, but trying his hardest not to let it show. Cowardice wasn’t going to get him anywhere, after all.

Exar’s eyes narrowed, the irritation on his face warping the symbol on his forehead that the ancient Sith Lord had given them both.

“Oh please, the opinion of an ancient ghost is hardly of any import to me at this point. Not even Freedon Nadd could stand before me, why should I care what his forebears thought of you?”

_Damn it. Not working. The hard way, then…_

Ulic scowled, not bothering to hide his anger anymore. Who did Exar think he was? Yes, certainly, Ragnos had branded him the master and given Ulic the role of apprentice, but that gave Exar no right to treat Ulic this condescendingly.

“Your patience may be waning, Kun, but remember that, I too, have my limits. I suggest you tread lightly,” Ulic said pointedly, straightening for emphasis. The movement drove the claws in even deeper, but Ulic made a point of not flinching.

He knew it was a risky gamble; Exar was clearly at massive advantage in this position, and Ulic wasn’t completely sure he could do anything, should the ex-Jedi decide to ignite the saber resting against Ulic’s throat. The man was considerably too close for comfort, highlighting the fact that he was more than a little taller than Ulic. Exar’s dark hair, loose and wild, framed him, its movement casting odd shadows on his face. The strands seemed to go on forever, the ends out of Ulic’s field of vision, giving Exar the air of some dark side creature from tales of old.

…some malicious creature, indeed, because Exar’s expression darkened considerably at Ulic’s words, and he leaned even closer, completely occupying Ulic’s personal space.

“It’s a dangerous game you play, Qel-Droma…”

Exar left the sentence hanging, and a beat passed in intense silence, neither of them willing to break eye contact. Exar’s eyes were storm grey, surrounded by a corona of thin veins spreading across his high cheekbones, only visible from up close; a result of indulging in the Dark Side.

Then, with a final scowl, the Dark Jedi slowly straightened and took a step back. Ulic couldn’t help a heavy exhale as the pressure lifted from his throat, along with Exar’s imposing presence.

“…but you are right. Killing you now would only cause unnecessary trouble. Consider yourself lucky, Jedi…for you have not yet outlived your usefulness. But be wary, for that day will come eventually, whether you are prepared for it or not.”

As he spoke, Exar turned around, dropping the lightsaber to his side. Ulic was still leaning on the wall behind him, somehow rather glad that his head was still attached to his shoulders and vowing not to let Exar catch him off his guard again like that. Like he’d said, he wouldn’t get off so easy next time.

As he frowned at the ex-Jedi’s back (somewhat childish, perhaps, but he didn’t dare anger the man any further), Ulic wondered whether Exar himself might have been the reason he’d let himself be cornered like that. The man was irritating at best and unbearable at worst, but there was no denying he was very attractive. Ulic could see how so many of the young Jedi had flocked to him; he had sparkling charisma, and his regal looks completed the picture.

Ulic couldn’t deny feeling more than a little flushed as his body belatedly realized just how close the other man had been. However, he also couldn’t deny that he’d been rather low on physical intimacy these past few weeks, so he tried (with medium success) to blame that for his surprisingly intense reaction to Exar’s proximity, as he traced a scar on his back with his gaze.

He wondered idly how he’d gotten it; it looked nasty, like the wound had been painful, a burn perhaps, spreading from the small of his back all the way up to his broad, muscular shoulders. Exar’s hair fell around the discolored skin with every movement.

Ulic swallowed thickly. This was _not_ a good time to get hard. Not at _all_. He should –

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring.”

_Oh_.

Exar hadn’t even turned around, apparently busy sorting out his belongings spread on the low bench.

“I…” Ulic began, opened his mouth, and then closed it again, because there really was nothing he could say to that. He _had_ been staring.

“So? Tell me what’s on your mind, Ulic. What are you thinking?”

_I want to trace that scar on your back with my tongue and see what sounds you make when I do._

Exar chuckled lowly.

“Indeed…how very interesting. Do tell me more.”

Ulic’s eyes went wide with shock. **_Fuck_**_, had he really just said that out loud?! Oh, Force, no. _

Basic Force persuasion technique. Ulic couldn’t believe he’d fallen for that. He groaned and put his face in his hand. What _was_ it with this man?

_Fine, then. Whatever…_

“Well, if you insist, I’ve been dying to know whether your cock matches up with your massive ego or not, because I really can’t believe you’re not overcompensating for something there.”

Now Exar did turn, at least his head, an eyebrow raised in amusement and that terrible smirk back in place, the kind that made Ulic want to remove it from his face by force.

“My, my, how very vulgar, young Jedi… “

“_Stop_ calling me that,” Ulic interrupted him. He’d had just about enough of Exar’s antics.

“I’m no Jedi, and I’m barely three standard years your minor. It’s ridiculous! This whole damn act you put on is ridiculous, do you know that? You’re an insufferable egotist, Exar Kun, and I can’t believe I even put up with any of—“

_Bad idea._

In the blink of an eye, Exar was back at Ulic’s throat, slamming him back into the wall he’d barely left. He didn’t even bother with his lightsaber, instead curling the fingers of one hand in an iron grip around Ulic’s neck, not quite cutting of his airflow but definitely threatening to. The look in his eyes was cold fury. Ulic met it head on; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to get a rise out of Exar. _A dangerous game, indeed…_

Exar was close enough for Ulic to feel the heat radiating off his skin – he did have a body temperature after all, it seemed. The fact went unnoticed by Ulic, however, overruled both by the imminent threat of death by angry Sith Lord, and by a poorly-timed erection that he was pretty sure Exar could probably feel.

“I may have said that killing you now would serve no purpose, and that fact remains. I’m not sure if you really need both your arms, though – your brother’s just fine without his, I heard.”

Exar’s voice was cold and deadly, but Ulic knew that if the ex-Jedi wanted him dead, his body would be cold by now. No, Exar was playing – like a Nexu with his prey, snapping its spine and keeping it to toy with before tearing it apart.

_What choice but to play along, then?_

Ulic narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t you dare mention my brother, traitor.”

Exar laughed, humorless.

“Your nerve must be commended, Qel-Droma. Calling _me_ a traitor, after all you’ve done? The Sith poison must still be in your bloodstream, your mind seems clouded.”

For all Ulic knew, it might be, because his mind _was_ clouded – very much so, in fact. Thinking straight was getting progressively harder as his blood rushed to his lower regions, only spurred on by the danger and the edge in Exar’s voice.

Ulic grinned.

“It must be,” he said, and then he lunged forward to kiss Exar.

It was a messy thing, all teeth and force, more a fight for dominance than anything else. Exar’s grip on Ulic’s throat tightened, and he pressed closer, trapping Ulic between his body and the wall. Between bites and clashing teeth, Exar got his tongue into Ulic’s mouth, and Ulic responded by pushing up against him with a groan.

Instinctively, Ulic reached up to fist a hand in the Dark Jedi’s hair, but Exar caught his wrist mid-motion and forcefully pinned it to the wall. Ulic struggled, but with no real intention to break Exar’s hold; he wasn’t sure he could have, either way.

Still, Ulic’s attempts at throwing Exar off were met with a hard bite to his lower lip, and Ulic tasted blood. So did Exar, apparently, because he made a sound somewhere deep in his throat, almost a growl, and roughly ground their hips together.

“_Ah_!”

Ulic broke away with a sharp gasp at the intense contact; Exar was very obviously hard, too, and from what Ulic could tell so far, he was, in fact, _not_ overcompensating for anything.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their heavy, ragged breathing. Exar’s hair fell over his eyes that looked like they had turned a shade darker, and the faintest trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth, no doubt Ulic’s own blood. Exar darted his tongue out to lap it up, and even as Ulic thought how gross that really was, he could feel his cock twitch at the display.

Exar grinned, dark and wicked. Then, to Ulic’s surprise, he let him go – the vise grip on his neck and wrist fell away, and he dropped his arm as he felt the circulation return. Ulic wasn’t sure what this meant, but then Exar spoke:

“_Kneel_.”

Ulic’s head was swimming. He was certain the Sith Lord was using Force suggestion, but it was so hard to tell –

Again, more forcefully:

“**_Kneel_**.”

Ulic blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself on his knees, looking up at Exar. He shook his head – _how_? He never fell for such simple tricks. His only explanation was that he hadn’t been all that opposed to the idea in the first place.

Either way, he was now staring up into Exar’s smugly grinning face, the ends of the Dark Jedi’s long hair framing Ulic’s head.

“I think you can figure out where to go from here, Ulic Qel-Droma…”

Ulic was half tempted to put up a fight, but the reality of the situation was obvious: he was starved for attention and touch, and Exar was both very attractive and obviously interested. It wasn’t a particularly smart idea, not by a long shot, but consequences be damned, Ulic needed this. He _wanted_ this.

So without breaking eye contact, Ulic made quick work of Exar’s trousers and briefs, and, choosing to leave his fingerless gloves on, wrapped his hand around Exar’s cock.

Exar bit back a groan, his eyelids fluttering; he was clearly just as desperate as Ulic was, if a simple touch already warranted such a reaction.

Ulic placed a mockery of a kiss on Exar’s tip, and then licked a broad, wet stripe down his length, earning him another grunt. One of Exar’s hands found their way into Ulic’s hair, fingers curling in his short brown locks, so Ulic decided to take the hint and took Exar in his mouth.

The fingers in his hair instantly tightened as Exar bucked his hips forward. Ulic huffed through his nose, less than thrilled, but didn’t relent as he bobbed his head, falling into a steady rhythm.

He kept a hand circled around the base of Exar’s cock as he worked him. Saying Exar had nothing to compensate for may have been an understatement; the Sith Lord’s musky taste was heavy on Ulic’s tongue as he filled his mouth completely.

He’d half expected Exar to just brutally fuck his mouth, but the Dark Jedi kept himself in check surprisingly well – but when Ulic swallowed around him, Exar actually _moaned_ and shoved Ulic closer, forcing him to take all of Exar’s length.

Deepthroating had never really been a talent of Ulic’s, so he inevitably choked, pulling off coughing and sputtering.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Exar, who was breathing heavily and still had his hand in Ulic’s now hopelessly tousled hair.

Ulic’s throat felt raw. He swallowed thickly, and then he said:

“Fuck me. “

There was a moment of tense silence. Then Exar finally let go of Ulic’s hair, only to fist his hand in Ulic’s cloak instead, roughly pulling him to his feet and into a deep kiss.

Exar seemed determined to map every inch of Ulic’s mouth with his tongue; Ulic suspected that the liked tasting himself on another’s lips, but either way, he didn’t mind too much. Exar was an excellent kisser, and as Ulic did his best to keep up, he wondered where he’d picked up the skills. He must have been very popular with the other students at the Temple, indeed.

Exar pulled away, apparently satisfied for the moment, but didn’t let go of Ulic’s cloak. Their gazes met, and a chill went down Ulic’s spine at the sight of Exar’s eyes. He hadn’t imagined it earlier; storm grey when calm, they now seemed dark and clouded, like the sky with an approaching hurricane, and Ulic could have sworn he saw flashes of lightning cross his irises.

It was deeply unsettling; in this one moment, Ulic became starkly aware of the raw power Exar Kun possessed. Whether it was natural or enhanced by the amulets, Ulic couldn’t tell, but it didn’t matter, either way. What this man set his mind to, he got, and the chill settled deep in Ulic’s bones at the realization. And right now, Exar wanted Ulic, which was probably the only reason Ulic’s head was still on his shoulders.

Exar let go of Ulic’s cloak and took a step back. Flicking his eyes over Ulic, he straightened and said:

“Take your clothes off.”

Ulic could sense that no Force suggestion had been used, but he obeyed nonetheless. Not breaking eye contact, he started with is gloves, pulling them off and carelessly throwing them aside.

Outside, it had begun to rain. Ulic could hear the steady downpour, drops gathering to streams of water flowing down the slanted temple halls. It gave the whole situation a surreal atmosphere, drowning out the outside world as Ulic quickly and efficiently stripped his armor off, steadily holding Exar’s gaze.

He hesitated a moment before discarding his lightsaber. However, he was pretty sure that if Exar wanted him dead, there were easier ways of going about it than this, so he carefully placed it on the floor next to his pauldrons.

Kicking his boots off and stepping out of his pants, Ulic straightened to face Exar. He had no reason to be ashamed of himself in the nude, at least that much the Jedi had taught him.

_We are creatures of the Force, my son. To deny our bodies is to deny the will of the Force._

The words of Master Arca crept into Ulic’s head unbidden. A bitter sneer spread across his face.

_I doubt this is what he had in mind when he said that. _

Shaking his head to chase the thoughts away, Ulic crossed the distance to Exar in two long strides, stepping over discarded armor, and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Exar allowed it, shifting closer so their bodies were pressed flush together, angling his head to take the kiss deeper. Ulic snaked a hand in the Dark Jedi’s hair, and this time, Exar didn’t protest. His hair was thick and silken, flowing over his shoulders and down his back in streaks of ebony; Ulic thought it was a pity he didn’t wear it open more often.

He curled his fingers into a fist, lightly pulling on the dark strands, and the response was immediate, if unexpected: Exar gave a moan that could only be described as _desperate_ and pushed up against Ulic, sliding Ulic’s aching erection against his.

Ulic gasped against the kiss, pulling Exar’s hair a little harder, and was rewarded with Exar’s hand closing around his cock. Ulic stifled a groan, breaking the kiss to instead mouth at Exar’s neck, licking and biting.

The Sith Lord’s skin tasted like sweat and static, irritating and powerful, and Ulic was beginning to feel light-headed.

Abruptly, Exar let him go and stepped away. Ulic could just about stop himself from doing anything too undignified, instead opting for a confused glare at Exar, who didn’t seem too fazed by it.

“Come,” he said, and, not waiting for an answer, turned around and headed for the second room.

Ulic stood dazed for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and followed Exar to what had to be his bedchamber.

The room was sparsely furnished, lined with shelves and lit with torches like the rest of his dwelling. The rain kept pouring down in front of the windows, and Ulic heard distant claps of thunder as he reached the low bed.

It was a solid slab of black stone, barely padded, but it seemed to suffice for Exar to sleep on. Ulic opened his mouth to say something, but Exar was already moving –

“What the-- _hey_!”

It was all Ulic got out as Exar grabbed him by the wrist, turned him over and shoved him face down onto the bed, with a hand painfully bearing down between his shoulder blades. Ulic was about to struggle, but Exar effortlessly caught his other arm and pinned them both behind his back.

It was about the most vulnerable position Ulic could imagine, and one of the less comfortable ones, too; kneeling down, leaning forward, his arms behind his back and his face turned awkwardly to the side, trying to look at Exar.

“Stop struggling. We both know you’re not really trying.”

Ulic couldn’t see Exar’s face, but the grin in his voice was obvious. Ulic growled, but opted to stay silent in a futile effort to preserve at least some of his pride.

As he stopped moving, Exar’s hand on his shoulder blades started traveling down his spine, fingers lightly tracing the scars along the way. Ulic shuddered.

“So, little Jedi, have you even done this before? You seem so very…”

Ulic felt Exar shift, and the next word came unnervingly close to his ear:

“…_frightened_.”

In response, Ulic tried to lash out, which amounted to nothing, save an amused chuckle from Exar.

“No need to get angry. I’m sure you understand my concern…with how drab and boring that Sunrider woman looks, I was frankly surprised you would even consider a man like me.”

Ulic ground his teeth together at Exar’s mention of Nomi. How _dare_ he…but he wouldn’t entertain the Dark Jedi any further with his anger.

_You chose this game, now play along, Ulic…_

“A man in general, or a man like you specifically?”

Exar laughed, a surprisingly threatening sound.

“Both, I reckon. Now…”

Exar’s hand had steadily been wandering lower, and Ulic couldn’t deny he was getting desperate. If Exar would just get on with it already…

His hand left Ulic’s skin briefly, and that was all the warning he was going to get before Exar relentlessly pushed a finger inside him.

Ulic bit back a grunt behind clenched teeth. It had been a while, and this _hurt,_ but that didn’t really stop Ulic from wanting more. He rocked back into Exar’s grip, rudimentarily slicked with saliva, his dignity be damned.

At least Exar seemed to take the hint and added a second finger. Ulic hissed, a good part of it pain, but Force, he needed this, as pathetic as that was. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax, harkening back to his meditation lessons. It was unorthodox, no doubt, but it did the trick, and that was fine by Ulic.

Exar’s rhythm grew more forceful, and he leaned over Ulic to press a kiss to his shoulder. Ulic couldn’t help a moan as Exar bit down sharply, curling his fingers inside Ulic _just_ right-

“_Fuck_, Exar, get _on_ with it!”

Exar laughed into Ulic’s skin, his hot breath on the sore spots his bites left.

“Eager, are we?” he said, but didn’t protest. He was still restraining Ulic’s arms as he pulled his fingers out, and Ulic had to summon all of his remaining willpower to stop himself from whimpering at the loss of contact.

Exar shifted again, spit in his hand to slick himself – a near useless gesture, but Ulic appreciated it nonetheless – and then Ulic could feel Exar pushing at him.

A hand on Ulic’s head, keeping his head down – and with a single, brutal thrust, Exar slid all the way in.

Ulic buried a shout in the thin mattress. It still hurt, of course it did, but it felt so damn _good_ that Ulic had a hard time caring. Exar was massive, and he made sure Ulic felt every inch of him as he began to move.

The hold on the back of Ulic’s neck lessened when Exar leaned down, continuing his work of leaving marks on Ulic’s back, more fervently than ever.

Ulic bucked up into him, gasping, and he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer like this. His cock was dripping already, and even though he’d never admit it, he loved the way Exar mercilessly ground him into the mattress, keeping him down, the grip on his arms and painfully rough and sure to leave bruises.

Ulic’s cock twitched at the thought, and then Exar released his neck to grab a fistful of his hair, roughly pulling, and Ulic nearly lost in then and there.

“_Aaah _\-- fuck, _please_—“

The word was out before he could stop himself, and Ulic instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut. But he was so _close_, and Exar still kept his hands in a vise grip, not letting up.

Exar laughed, sounding breathless, and then he groaned as he thrust hard into Ulic, his hair tickling the back of Ulic’s neck as it fell forward with the motion. He was clearly close, as well, and Ulic was considering begging as a viable option when Exar seemed to take a measure of mercy on him.

He wrapped his hand around Ulic’s length and gave a sharp tug. Ulic nearly yelped at the intensity and helplessly bucked his hips into Exar’s rough touch.

It took all of six strokes for Ulic to come undone. His voice broke on a moan as his orgasm hit him, and Exar fucked him through it, hard and fast. Then he stopped, dropping down over Ulic’s back, and came inside him with a low shout, muffled against Ulic’s skin.

For long moments, the only sound in the room was their labored, ragged breathing, and the rain still steadily pouring down.

Exar laid on Ulic’s back, panting and exhausted, and Ulic couldn’t be bothered to care; it was almost peaceful.

Then Exar straightened up, pulling out and letting go of Ulic. As he felt the circulation return to his arms, Ulic sat up. With the blood flow came the pain, and he was sure he was going to feel this for at least a standard week to come, the cramped position he’d been in taking its toll on him, as well as the multiple bruises and lacerations Exar had inflicted.

He didn’t even want to get started on how he’d have some needlessly thorough showering to do because a certain Dark Jedi hadn’t bothered pulling out in time. Outside, the rolling thunder had reached them in the meantime, accompanied by howling wind, and Ulic could see lightning crack the darkening sky over Yavin 4.

Exar got up and walked over to the window, brushing his hair aside to work the kinks out of his neck. He looked beautiful, Ulic found no other word for it; he distantly wondered what might have become of them, had the circumstance been any different.

_What indeed_, he thought bitterly, huffing a humorless laugh.

Exar half-turned around to him, his expression unreadable. His eyes looked lighter now, Ulic thought, back to their regular storm gray.

“There’s a strategy conference at 0900 on the _Vindicator_. Don’t be late.”

With that, he turned back to the window, apparently through with Ulic.

Ulic stayed for a moment longer, but it seemed that Exar had nothing more to say. So Ulic quietly got dressed, and, with a last look at the tall, silent figure in the window, framed by rain and lightning, he left.

-

As he descended the spiral staircase, he shivered, drawing his cloak around himself more tightly despite the still tropical temperatures.

Outside, the thunderstorm was raging on, relentless and brutal, an unstoppable force of nature; as he braced for the onslaught, Ulic felt like he could see their coming destiny manifest in the unleashed tempest.

Without looking back, he stepped out into the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> ...whoa. if you're reading this, that probably means you just sat through some pretty obscure sith porn. thanks i guess?? oh, and by the way: if you ever see an Exar Kun cosplayer, there's a very high probability that it's me. i'm literally the only one who does this guy for some reason.  
And as always, point out obvious mistkaes, and comments make me happy!:D


End file.
